Fall To Pieces
by Lunar Kasumi
Summary: Why can’t people accept the fact that people change. I can’t always be sweet and innocent, Matt. I’m turning 17 in less than a week, things have changed since you and everyone else left! You waited 2 years too long.
1. Coming Back Home

(A/N) Cody and Ken do not Exist in my FIC I don't like them . I'm sorry. I just hate cody and I don't like the Kenyako pairing sooooo I just chose to leave 'em out.

**DISCLAIMER**! Okay so the fact that I have to use ine should show you that I don't own the damn thing!

Fall To Pieces. By Hopeful.Light.Takari.

ODAIBA AIRPORT

Friday , December 17th,2006, 1:03 P.m. 

NEW ARRIAVAL FLIGHT# 2256 From L.A. U.S.A. NOW LANDING

"Yeah right, we landed 10 minutes ago " said a short haired brunette.

"Not to mention about an Hour and a half late, we could have been eating already!" whined a tall man with long blue hair pulled into a low ponytail

"Will you both just shut up, at least we're home, now we can sleep and see are families" Remarked a man who looked exactly like the blue haired man, with the exception of the hair length. His was cut his ears.

"Spoken like a true father Reiko, By the way guy's did I mention that I never told my family that I was coming home " stated a familiar blonde , with dark blue eyes.

"Why not ,Matt, I'm sure they would've come to Pick you up, I would've loved for my family to be here but they said something about having places to be" said the brunette " I bet there just planning a surprise party or something , I hope there's gonna be CAKE!

"you keep thinking that Kyoni, anyways I didn't want to tell them cause telling one would be telling ALL , besides I like surprising people " Matt Replied

"Yeah well you sure don't like being surprised" Uttered Reiko's look-a-like , his face contorted in to one of dismayed reminiscence.

"That Seiko is because "People" don't know when enough is enough"

"well I'm Sorry if I though that ' The Great Yamato Ishida' could handle a small snake"

Matt, stopped walking making the rest slow down "SMALL! IT WAS 9 FEET LONG! " he exclaimed

"My Point exactly!" Kyoni retorted

"ANYWAYS!… who are you getting how ARE you getting home ? Asked Reiko who began walking towards the baggage area

"well Actually that's what I was getting at . I need a ride" he announced

"uh.. well my girlfriend's taking me straight to bed, sorry I cant she'd kill me if I make her wait any longer " boasted Kyoni promptly exiting the airport

"I'm going to see our folks Rei and I haven't seen them since Aiko turned 3 " Seiko stated leaving as well

"you can get a ride with me Matt. I'm sure Emiko wouldn't mind" Reiko proposed while they picked up their bags and guitar cases

"Speak of the devil, there Emiko now." Said Reiko walking up to a small woman with a little girl around 4 holding her hand. "Hey baby" he said to the little girl. "Daddy!" she yelled before running to him. He picked her up, still walking over to his wife. "Hello, Love" he said giving her a kiss. She smiled as they separated "Welcome Back" she told him.

Matt made a small cough, not really wanting to interrupt the reunion.

"Oh hey Matt , it's nice to see you again" Emiko said

"It's nice seeing you too" he responded with a small grin

" 'Miko I offered Matt a ride home, I hope you don't mind " Reiko said, picking his Luggage back up

"of course, it's okay. Where do you need to go Matt? She asked leading the to their car

"Azuma High school If you don't mind. I wanna surprise my brother and sister first, I haven't seen them in about a year and a half , I never took leave remember " Matt said

" But I though you only had a brother?" Reiko questioned Putting a large red Bag in the trunk of the car.

" Yeah that's true but I've known Kari since she was 8 They're Two days apart actually T.K. on Dec. 21st and Kari on the 23rd. That's almost 9 years. I mean I've know the others besides Yolei and Davis for the same amount but Kari and T.K. were the youngest by 4 or more years so they became sorta like our younger siblings and since T.K.'s already my brother and she'd bother his best friends and Tai's little sister I just took to her." he said loading his own things into the car.

" It was inevitable that she'd be around and she never bothered me or any one else for that matter. Now her I haven't seen her since summer of '04. She wasn't there the last time I went home. T.K. said something about her moving and that now she's back."

"Well It seems your real attached to her, but don't you think she's a bit young though" Emiko asked

" No , No, No, 'Miko you've got the wrong sibling. See Matt here likes Kari's brother Tai, but he's to damn stubborn to admit it" Reiko said a hint of humor in his voice

"How the hell do you know that" Matt asked in shock, blushing all the while.

"Are you kidding me, even Seiko and Kyoni know, and they aren't even that bright" Reiko said in disbelief of his band mates naiveté.

"Are you serious? I think you just broke just about every teenage girls heart right now" Emiko interrupted

"Yeah, I mean he's completely obsessed with him, he has pictures of them; even of him sleeping in his guitar case" Reiko continued

"Shut Up, Reiko!" Matt yelled

"Okay, okay, calm down man " Reiko said as both he and his wife laughed at him

"lets go guys we have to pick up your sister too ,Rei" Emiko said starting the car. After a few minutes of trying to get into the car without waking up the newly asleep toddler , they departed

AZUMA HIGH

2:25 P.M

BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!

'Thank, God " Kari thought while quickly escaping out of Mr. Fugiyama's door ' that guys talks way too much for his own good.'

she walked to her locker which happened to be right next to Yolei's, who oddly enough was currently making out with someone.

' I wonder who it could be, oh well.' Kari opened her locker and put her books away. she didn't need them . She and Yolei did ALL of the work in study hall, Yolei because it fun for her and Kari because she had nothing else better to do. Not having friends does that.

' Shit, where the hell is my camera?' she thought as she franticly looked through her locker, putting her head in it so she could get a better view. "Where could it be?"

"Kari?"

Kari stood up abruptly. That really thought that wasn't the smartest move when she hit her head on the coat hook.

"Shit!" she muttered "why the hell does that always happen to me."

"Are your okay." the voice said

"Yeah I'm fine T.K." she said warily .she wasn't sure how to react. Things between her and the rest of the new digidestined weren't really smooth. They rarely talked to each other and as much as she hated it she didn't know how to change it .. or even if she could. But she knew as much as she wanted to try to reconcile with it would just make him ask questions and she wasn't sure she had those answers. ' but is that enough of a reason to let what we have fall to pieces?'

"How've you been?" she asked trying to keep the conversation.

"Good, I guess, its been a while hasn't it" He said switching from one foot to another. She nodded in confirmation.

"So what are you doing for vacation?" he asked he wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he felt he should. He missed talking to her.

'What is he talking about' Kari thought. She showed her confusion to his question be knitting her brows and shaking her head slowly.

T.K. looked a bit shocked at the gesture but continued on. "Are you .." T.K. began when a tired voice cut him off

"Are you serious, HELLO CHRISTMAS VACATION!"

"DAVIS!" T.K and Kari Shouted in Unison.

"Yeah" He replied nonchalantly, separating himself from the lilac haired girl who up until this very moment led people to believe that she despised the goggle headed former leader with every fiber of her being. I guess you really cant judge a book by its cover.

"Yolei are you ok?" T.K. asked in a laughing tone as he let his duffle bag fall to the floor

"Huh" she asked placing her glasses on her face with one hand and brushing her hair down with the other

"Never mind, anyways Kari what are you gonna do for vacation?" He asked continuing his former conversation.

"Nothing that I know of why?" Kari asked until a thought crossed her mind. "Wait what's today?"

'Could I have actually forgotten?' she thought as she let her mind wander.

"it's the 17th." Yolei replied handing her a camera "here you left in it study hall" she looked at Kari with a blank look on her face. As she turned to walk away a tiny smile graced her face.

Kari thanked her as she left. Davis looked at them with a questioning glance before jogging down the hall after Yolei calling for her to wait up.

It had been the first time in months possibly that either of them had talked 1 on 1 but as a group? This day just couldn't get any odder.

"oh, God" Kari said, a smile forming on her lips

"What?" T.K. asked with questioning eyes, she had always been able to tell what he was thinking because of them.

"uh. Well my brothers coming home with Sora today, Joe's suppose to be picking them up I think he's on leave or something" she informed him

He was visibly excited by the news "so you mean that 7 out of the 10 digi-destined are gonna be home for Christmas?" he asked when she nodded he continued "that's awesome Kari, you know what we should all meet somewhere together-"

"T.K., Sweetie what are you doing here, your suppose to be at Basketball practice" called a voice

'oh god, why can't she just go away, I cant believe how much she's changed towards me' Kari thought to her self as she unconsciously rolled her eyes

"shit what time is it" he asked franiticly as her bent down to grab his bag

Kari looked at her watch "it's 2:56 T.K." sh answered

"Damnit, I'm sorry Kari, I have to go , I'll call you sometime, it's been good talking to you again, bye." he said hastily turning to kiss the devil in disguise. "thanks Kei, I'll see you later"

"your welcome T.K. I love you" she said

"Love you too Kei"

And just like that he left Kari alone with her. Matsui, Keiko 18 Senior, Head Cheer leader T.K.'s Girlfriend and her living nightmare. Wanna know why?

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from him" Keiko said

That's why.

"Leave me alone, he came to me Keiko, I can't stop him If he wants to talk to me " Kari said to her as she began walking out side.

"Sure you can" she said following her"just tell him to get out of your life and I'll get out of yours"

Kari stopped just outside the gate and turned around. 'This girl is nuts' she thought and she told her it too.. except for one minor difference.

"ARE YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!" she exclaimed. See something you should know is that she's not entirely the same any more. She grew up and went through some difficult and serious thing over the past few years. And like many she began to rebel. But that doesn't mean she wasn't the same person.

"No I'm quite sane, thank you very much for asking " Keiko answered smiling

'She really is crazy' Kari thought.

"now are you gonna do it or what?" she asked walking up to Kari as they heard a car slow down outside the gate.

"Hell No"

Next thing Kari knew Keiko was pushing her, telling her to do it. So she pushed back.

"NO"

"Shit my sister" someone distant said.

Keiko slapped Kari when she turned to make out the voice. Kari in turn punched her in the gut. The fight was on. Or so they thought.

Kari heard footsteps. No two.

"Get off of her"

"Rei" I heard Keiko gasp

Someone pulled me off of her and Kari could hear herself screaming "no let me go, leave me the fuck alone she the crazy one here let me beat the shit out her and teach her a damn lesson about what happens when you mess with me. LET ME GO DAMNIT!

"Keiko what the hell is going on here" the man asked dragging her away

"Rei, she started it, she trying to steal my boyfriend and when I went to talk to her about it she just attacked me and…

(Kari's POV)

I could't believe it , she was gonna get away with it again. I stopped struggling, you see this has happened before in a classroom just more action. The sub. Stopped it before it got too out of hand. He didn't report it because w promised to settle it in private. Using just words. It never happened. Not to say I didn't try. Not many people know this but we were actually friends before. The same way no one knew she use to be the head of the A.V. group. I don't know why but once I got back she seemed to resent me or something and at that time I was to consumed in darker troubles to deal with it. It sucks cause we were real close the three of us me her and T.K. it just seems that it'll never be the same and I hate that.

"Save it Keiko. I saw the whole thing. I should've let her kick your ass, from what I've heard you've been needing it lately, your lucky Emiko and Aiko are here otherwise I would've let her!" the man, Rei, said in a scolding tone "now before you go to the car mind telling me if you know where a Takeru Takaishi and a Hikari Kamiya are?"

That surprised me, how did he know my name and why was it in the same sentence as T.K.'s ?

"Why?" Keiko asked

"Well you remember my friends right? " he said pointing to me or rather behind me. They're his brother and sister"

'Wait what?' I didn't understand

"I know a T.K. Takaishi but they don't even have the same last name" Keiko said

How does she not know his real name ?

"It doesn't matter Keiko, do you know them or not" Rei said

"Of course I do T.K,'s my boyfriend and he's holding that bitch Kamiya" she said walking away

I lunged at her but whoever was behind me caught me before I could get anywhere I swear if he wasn't holding me she would've been on the floor.

"Kari" Said the person behind me , I knew that voice

"No way" I whispered as I turned around. He had long shaggy blonde hair to his shoulders. He was a tall around 6'1" to my petite 5'5". He wore I black blazer with dark blue jeans and an undershirt that said "Wolves". His eyes were blue. As blue as the ocean , just like his brothers. It was him.

"Matt?"

Hey this is only my third Fic ever so go easy on me I haven't even finished my last story let alone start it but I've already written alot for this story and im hell bent on finishing it your reviews would be a great help Thanx.

Hopeful.Light.Takari


	2. Reunions Pt1

_**LAST TIME **_

"I know a T.K. Takaishi but they don't even have the same last name" Keiko said

How does she not know his real name ?

"It doesn't matter Keiko, do you know them or not" Rei said

"Of course I do T.K,'s my boyfriend and he's holding that bitch Kamiya" she said walking away

I lunged at her but whoever was behind me caught me before I could get anywhere I swear if he wasn't holding me she would've been on the floor.

"Kari" Said the person behind me , I knew that voice

"No way" I whispered as I turned around. He had long shaggy blonde hair to his shoulders. He was a tall around 6'1" to my petite 5'5". He wore I black blazer with dark blue jeans and an undershirt that said "Wolves". His eyes were blue. As blue as the ocean , just like his brothers. It was him.

"Matt?"

**Azuma High **

12/17/06 – 3:13 P.M.

Matt's P.O.V. 

"Kari?"

'Theres no way this girl is her. She's so… different, rebellious maybe. I mean she kicked Reiko's sisters ass. Kari would NEVER fight anyone.

The girl turned around, stepping back a bit. Her hair was had fallen loose from her hair- piece and wisps of it were in her face as the rest fell to her waist. It was Kari's natural hair color but it had thick black strips throughout it and her bands were solid black. She wore the school's traditional green inform, but for some reason she had the boys on. 'I hadn't noticed that, I guess that's what threw me off' but those were subtle, the things that really stood out were the piercings. The girl had 4 on studs on her left ear and 5 on the right (one being on her top cartilage). Her right brow had 2 black curved barbells and a circular one on the left of her bottom lip. Her nails were painted black chipped and her finger all adorned multiple rings, all except the wedding finger. All of these were so not Kari. If this was some random girl in the street, although technically she kinda is, I wouldn't have had a second thought as to who she was. It wouldn't have matterd to me.

The only thing that had led me to even think that this was Kari was her voice. Although threaded with anger and an after tone of pain. It was noticeably still that girl that I had learned to see a younger sister.

"Matt?"

I looked down to her.

Her eyes.

Ruby red.

It REALLY was her. Underneath all of that was my "little sister" Kari Kamiya.

"Hey Kar" i said scratching the back of my head, a habit I had picked up from her brother…

" ' Hey Kar' " she repeated her face quickly changing from shock to one of disbelief and a hint of anger. " ' Hey Kar ' , is that all you say to me after leaving for HOW many years?" she continued, walking up to me. "Not a phone call, a letter. Not even a freakin' email, AN EMAIL YAMATO!

I opened my mouth to make something up for why I had ignored her but the words never came. Even if they could it wouldn't have mattered I couldn't breathe. Right then I began to feel sorry for Keiko. She had gotten a whole barrage of Kari's hit. I got one and I was bout ready to pass out. 'God, has this girl taken up boxing or something, her fist had gotten harder over the past few years.' Kari had play hit me a few times in the past when evr I did something stupid or need to snap out of a funk but DAMN! It was never THIS hard!

"Are you even listening to me Matt" her tone had lost the anger but it was still firm.

" I'm sorry but the bruise you most likely left on my chest must've blocked your voice out, I promise not to do it again" I answered sarcasticly.

"Wanna get hit again?" she asked, I could see the mirth of laughter in her eyes.

"Hell no, you hit harder than Gabumon" I said moving back a little.

She smiled a little. The first I had seen during the entire tirade. But it was a bit different.

"I've missed you Matt." She said quietly, walking up to me a little.

I smiled, "I've missed you too Kari, man have I missed you" I said wrapping her small body in a hug. We separated after a few moments. Silence overcoming us.

"uh Matt im just gonna leave your bags here if you don't mind Emiko and I have to take Keiko home and then go see my family with Seiko." Rei said, finally finding an opening in the reunion that didn't interrupt.

"oh uh that's fine with me Reiko, thank Emiko for the ride and tell Akio I said wrapping her small body in a hug. We separated after a few moments. Silence overcoming us.

"uh Matt im just gonna leave your bags here if you don't mind Emiko and I have to take Keiko home and then go see my family with Seiko." Rei said, finally finding an opening in the reunion that didn't interrupt.

"oh uh that's fine with me Reiko, thank Emiko for the ride. Ill call you in a week to go over the plans for the new project" I told him, as he unloaded my bags from the car.

"No problem, I'll talk to you then Matt, have a good vacation, and try not to get beat up by anymore girls, eh?" he said laughingly while him and Emiko pulled off.

"Yea, Whatever" I muttered turning back to Kari. She was looking at me. "What?"

"Where have you been Matt? It's been a year and a half since you came home. Why didn't you ever call me?" She asked intently. She still had a way to of getting things out of me, and normally I used to tell her, but this was just one subject that she was just to close to home to. So I asked her a question.

"im sorry I never called Kar, where were you when I was home lasr time anyway? I asked curiously, T.K. never did get to tell me the whole story.

She tensed visibly.

"Kari?"

"It doesn't matter, we're both here now" she said, forcing a smile. That soon changed after she began to think.

"Before you change the subject, What the hell were you doing here?"I asked incredulously

She looked at me with confusion clear across her face.

"Fighting. Kari you were fighting Rei's sister. She said she was Teek's girlfriend, if that's true nowthen I REALLY wanna know why you fought AND why the hell she called you a bitch?"

"I'm not talking about this" she said as she looked away.

"Damn right you are gonna talk about this. What's going on Ruby, why'd T.K.'s girlfriend start that fight with you?" I asked calling her by my nick name for her so she'd actually listen.

She looked at me. She looked so… sad…so lost.

"Ruby"

"That's TK's girlfriend and she called me a bitch because she doesn't like me, but than again I don't really like her so what the fuck. They've been going out since after I left apparently. I fought her because the psychotic bitch told me the only way she'd leave me the hell alone is if I tell TK to get the hell out of my life. Can you imagine the thought, Blue? Of letting go a friendship you've had for 9 years, that's mor than half of my life time! It just… it made me so MAD, Blue." She said exasperatedly

I stared at her taking in all that I had just heard. "Ruby, does any one else know about this?"

"No one" she replied shaking her head. "not even TK."

"are you fucking kidding me ? no one knows? Not even TK? That's crazy, this is obviously hurting you. Damnit Kari. If you don't tell TK I will" I told her sternly, there was no way this girl was gonna hurt her like that.

"No way in hell are you telling him, you have to promise me that Blue." She said looking me straight in the eyes, with a firm voice.

"Why Hikari" I asked ready to argue any point she may have.

"Don't call me that, Yamato!" she nearly shouted " Think about Matt, if Tai was in a relationship and that person would do the same thing she's doing to me to you and you saw how happy he was with that person, what would you do?" she said, she had started to tear up, but not one drop escaped her eyes.

I was stuck for words at what she had said.. How she had put it …

"Kari, its different between, me and Tai are just friends, you on the othet hand are in love with TK"

"Bullshit Yamato, how can you come and tell ME of all people that your not in love with my brother. Did you hit your fucking head on that tour bus cause your acting real stupid" she retorted angrily

"Kari" I said sharply.

"Sorry" she said calming down " it just upsets me that you wont come out of the closet. There's nothing wrong with being gay, have you even told TK yet?" she said as she crossed her arms

How does she do it? She doesn't see me for years but she can still read me like book. "No I haven't" I admitted to her.

"why not" she asked exasperatedly, her hands thrust out in a manner that made me think if I were any closer she'd be strangling me.

"Because Im afraid that he'll reject me Ruby" I looked down to her but she was look away from me. She averted her eyes back to mine.

"Why would TK reject you?" she asked demandingly

I kitted my brows together. " Kari, being gay isn't exactly as cool as being a rock star" I nearly shouted.

"Is that what you think"

I turned around. Kari hadn't been the one to make that last statement.

There he was. My little brother was now 3 inches taller than me ' she knew he was there, she knew he was listening, she TRICKED me'

"that I only accepted you being a rockstar because it was 'cool'?" he said. He had dropped the bag he had to the ground. "I accepted it because I knew you loved it and it's a part of who you are. I accepted it because you're my brother and I love you. I support you in every decision you make the same way I did when I found out you were gay 3 years ago."

I was schocked, I thought I kept a low profile back then. I took a glance at Kari, she had a look of sursprise too, I guess she _doesn't_ know everything.

" I never told you I knew because I wanted you to tell me. Not because you had to but because you wanted to"

As I listened to him speak, I realized that I was wrong for thinking that I couldn't share this with him. He wasn't the little kid I had to protect all those years. As he stood in front of me, tears mixing with sweat, I realized that life didn't stop in Odaiba, just because I wasn't around and that my little brother had turned into a man without me knowing it.

"I'm sorry Takeru" I choked out as tears fell from my eyes "I'm so sorry"

TK and I moved in and we hugged tightly. When we separated, Kari walked up to us and said what I had been waiting to hear for a very long time

"Welcome home Matt"

Damnit! I guess what ive been thinking lately really has come true. Either I suck at writing fanfiction or Digimon fandom is losing its hype…. NOOOOOO!

PLEASE REVIEW I GOT NO REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER!

REVIEW !

REVIEW !

REVIEW!


	3. Leaving On A Jet Plane, I Dont Know When

**Hey to all new readers and welcome back to the few old ones. First of I'd just like to thank JouraKoumi for reviewing so many times. Your so COOL! Not only did you post one in the old version but came back when I changed it and the summary, which I changed for the third time excluding the one I put on my Bio. Expect that from me. I'm never satisfied. grins This ones for you JouraKoumi!!!!!!!**

**Okay now to set the record straight before confusion occurs(which includes myself). The ages:**

**Kari / T.K. - 16 turning 17**

**Keiko / Davis / Yolei – 18**

**Izzy – 20**

**Tai / Matt / Sora / Mimi – 21**

**Jou- 22**

**Kyoni -21**

**Seiki / Reiko – 23**

_**On to the Chapter!**_

**Hikari's PoV**

**Kamiya Residence**

I walked into the apartment, closed the door and set down my bag. "Mom, I'm home!"

I shouted, but of course no one replied. Mom's been working double overtime since the divorce and other odd jobs when she can squeeze them in to pay for the medical bills.

'Now that Matt's back I guess I should tell him what happened. I wanted to wait till everyone was home, but with Matt's schedule, who knows when that will be.' I sighed. 'At least then Tai will have someone to talk to about it; I know it's been hard on him. Besides if I'm gonna tell anyone it'll have to be in person.' I walked to the living room and began to pace slightly. 'And TK will finally get the answers he was looking for…'

I slowly took off my boots, as to not let my self lose balance, and watched as each made a loud 'thud' that seemed to resonate of the walls. I looked at them. Tai's old combat boots. He had refused to throw away when he had grown out of them more than 7 years ago. And even though he put up a big fight with our mother saying that it was a part of his experience in the Digital World, he hadn't seemed to notice them missing out of his closet when she took silent ownership over them just before the move. 'Probably to busy trying to catch up in school.'

I proceeded to get undressed, fanaticizing about the hot bath she intended on taking before Tai got home, throwing the jacket to my uniform onto the couch. I had began to un button the white dress shirt when the phone rang.

"Fuck." I muttered. "Where the hell is it?"

I practically ran around the house before I finally found it in the oddest place ever. _The bread bag_. Why it was there, is something I will never know. Not that I really wanted to for that matter. But of course by the time I even got it out of the damn bag ( I had to rip the plastic open, I will never understand my mother's need to tie knots so_ tight_.) the person stopped calling 'Asshole'

**beep _'Hey it's Tai!... Again. Where are you guys its starting to freak me out a bit. Can some one PLEASE pick up the PHO-'_**

"Tai" I answered, interrupting his rambling message.

"Thank God, Hey Angel, finally I've been calling for an hour!. Listen Sora and I are stuck at the airport, we don't have money to take a cab and Jou isn't answering his cell. Do you mind picking us up?

"Tai you do realize_ I_ do have a cell phone right?" I asked walking to my bag in search of said phone.

"Yeah, I know. I called, so did Sora. You never picked up so I called home and she kept calling you."

"Sorry" I said fumbling with the phone, almost dropping it back in the bag "it probably turned off in my bag, I've been throwing it around a lot today"

When I finally grasped the damned phone and look at the display it said **_15 Missed Calls _**

"Damn Tai! How many times did you guys call?" I asked in slight amazement.

"It doesn't matter Kari, can you pick us up or not, Sora's getting bitchy." He had attempted to whisper that last part. Heh. Funny considering he learned to whisper during a Junior League Soccer game.

"I heard that Kamiya!!"

I had to laugh. Ever since I could remember, Tai has always been getting in trouble with Sora "Sure, I'll be there in a few" I picked up my car keys, put my clothes back on and quickly left.

Half way to Odaiba International Airport, I couldn't help thinking about the past. More specifically, Tai and Sora's senior year.

Everyone thought that Tai and Sora were 'Meant To Be' but when Sora and Jou unexpectedly began dating, they were all thrown threw a loop. Even me and I usually catch on to this stuff. Many of the Digi-destined were in shock. In fact Davis actually thought it was just a joke, that they were pulling our leg. But when Tai reprimanded him for doubting their relationship. It opened all of eyes really. If our leader was able to see what they had. Then so should we. And soon enough we did.

None of us ever realized how even slight opposites attract. Boy did they prove us wrong. Tai bringing a boy home of course… helped... the matter. A bit. For the rest of the school year we all (TK, Davis and I were in 9th and Yolei was in 10th grade. Izzy was in 11th and the rest were in 12th) saw their smooth transaction between friends to serious couple. It was sweet really. And now inevitably, here comes the simple three letter word that has the power to either cause chaos or order. **But.**

**But** by Matt, Tai and Sora's Graduation, Jou had doubts. She was going to attend the University of Tokyo, with Tai. That was roughly a 4 hour distance from where he was located at Odaiba Medical School. So she broke it of. He didn't tell her, but than again he didn't have to. She could, even before they got together, read him like a book. He was heartbroken, but the next few weeks without here was an eye-opener for him…

**Flashback**

_My Mom, TK, Matt, Sora's Mom and I were at the airport saying our goodbyes to Tai and Sora who were about to board the plane in a matter of minutes, when a figure running towards us, began yelling out Sora's name _

"_Sora. SORA! STOP don't get on the plane WAIT!" the figure, Jou, finally reached us, stopping in front of Sora. _

"_Jou what are you doing here? I'm about to leave, wait Jou don't you have a final today" she question backing away a bit_

_Jou stepped forward panting putting his hands on her arms "it doesn't matter I wheeze just need you wheeze to hold on." _

"_Jou are you okay?" she asked concern laced in her voice, although her face was slightly stoic. _

"_Yeah, I just. Just. Hold on okay, no matter if- _

_All passengers, Flight 6143 Odaiba to Tokyo, is now boarding _

_Shit! (that shocked me he never cusses) Sora just hold on" he said turning away from her and to her mother._

"_Jou!" Sora exclaimed, fidgeting looking at Tai who, just looked back equally confused._

"_Ill be right there!" he said not turning back to her. He lightly pulled Ms. Takenouchi off to the side and they began to speak in hushed tones. It looked as though at first she was questioning him on his intentions but he quickly shushed her, talking seemingly animatedly from what I saw. Suddenly she looked quickly from Sora who she had been looking at every few moments to Jou, her face showing surprise. Then she smiled softly and nodded to him and he hugged her tightly. _

_Jou turned back around and semi-nervously, semi- determined walked up to Sora. She in turn quickly asked him what was going on , saying that they were broken up and she didn't want to hurt anymore than she already was. Trying to walk away saying that they were gonna miss the flight, but he took her hands in his and quietly said "I know, I just have to tell you this." He paused "Sora I've known you for years, but this past year has been a blessing to me. I've had the opportunity to see you in a way I never thought Id see anyone. That part of you I witnessed come out from your shell, made me feel safe enough to finally come out of mine and I'd really like to show you that part of me. You've opened me up more than I've ever let anyone else"_

"_Jou, what are you saying?" Sora uttered out as she held back tears._

"_I'm saying that these past few weeks without you have made me realize I cant live without you" _

"_Jou.." she tried to pull away from him, the tears had begun to slip down her face as it did his, but he only held on to her tighter._

"_No Sora, I finally know what I want out of life. I want you. Sora with out you in my life, I wouldn't be alive. I'd merely be existing. I'd be a work driven doctor, living in a damn hospital. For once in my life I don't want that. I, I want to come home to my Wife, playing with our kids in the yard. I don't care if I become a doctor or a janitor. All I want, all I need, is you."_

_Sora was crying, not to mention everyone else present including onlookers and security guards. _

_Jou got down on one knee and pulled out a small, black velvet, box. _

"_Sora, will you marry me?" _

_He opened the box to reveal a silver solitaire, Princess Cut diamond ring._

_She barely choked out a "yes" and he slipped the ring on her finger. Standing up from the floor to pick her up, hugging her as the crowd clapped riotously. Slowly he set her down and they leaned in sharing a kiss._

_They missed the flight._

**End Flashback**

I still smile everytime I think about it. It may have been completely and utterly cliché but nothing can change the fact that I am and always will be a hopeless romantic. As for Jou and Sora. They got married that fall and Jou transferred schools.

I pulled up to the front of the airport entrance but they were no where in sight, so I parked my car and went in 'okay if you're gonna ask for a ride at least be ready when I get there'

New Arrival, Flight 3156 from Boston,MA,USA now landing at 8:31pm

'I wonder how Mimi and Izzy are doing' I opened my phone and dialed her number.

**Okay so there's the third installment! Hope you like it cause I just spent hours rewriting it from my book adding parts and taking parts out. Once again this chapter is dedicated to JouraKoumi I'd just like to inform will REALLY like what I have planned for her favorite Couples (im having a brain fart on ppls gender today so don't get offended if you're a dude) **

**Anyway Peace! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Brother, Brother, Be My Keeper

**Sorry to JyouraKoumi, who's name I always seem to get wrong and for some reason I wrote hated Koumi in a review…. I'm a bit ditzy at times.**

**I've noticed that the only people who have reviewed are only two people. That's… annoying.**

"**_Tell a man there is 300 billion stars in the universe and he'll believe you. Tell him a bench has wet paint on it and he'll have to touch it to make sure." Jarger._**

_**Last Time:**_

_I pulled up to the front of the airport entrance but they were no where in sight, so I parked my car and went in 'okay if you're gonna ask for a ride at least be ready when I get there'_

_New Arrival, Flight 3156 from Boston, MA, USA now landing at 8:31pm_

'_I wonder how Mimi and Izzy are doing' I opened my phone and dialed her number…._

**Hikari's POV**

**Odaiba Airport**

**8:31 P.M.**

I listened as the phone rang a few times before someone answered. "Hello" said a male voice tiredly.

"Izzy" I asked while looking around for Tai and Sora.

"Oh hey, Kar, how's it going" he asked, his voice livening up a bit.

"I'm fine, Iz, where's Mimi… and why is there an echo?" I asked stopping my search, and stood skittishly in front of the information booth and across from the bathroom. I really don't like being near a bunch of people I don't know. Schools okay cause theres a bunch of familiar people, and they have a few Security Guards posted around the halls and courtyard but this place was HUGE. With a bunch of people , of all nationalities, and ages bustling around it was easy for me to feel antsy.

"Mimi's in the bathroom, where are you?" he asked curiously, breaking me from my thoughts. I swear I could hear the gears in his mind ticking.

"I'm at the airport picking up Tai and Sora. They came home for winter vacation. Sora said Jou was too busy to pick them up so Tai called me to pick them up, but of course the genius is making me look for him, I'd at least expect Sora to make sure they were NEAR the entrance." I rambled on to him. I hated it when I rambled, it made me feel stupid.

"No wonder" he said in an understanding tone.

"What do you mean" Dial tone was all I got "Izzy...Izzy?"

"The echo was there because we were standing to close" I turned around "Izzy!" He grinned "Hello Kari" he said hugging me, I hugged him back, slightly unsure of what I should do.

"Hey who are you to be hugging MY boyfriend!" I heard, a small half smile presented itself on my lips.

"That Mimi, would be my sister" I heard Tai say. I quickly released the reddening computer geek and jetted over to where i thought he would be from hearing his voice, but it was impossible. Too many people were blocking me 'where is he' I thought frustrated, standing on my tippy toes .

"Who are you looking for?" said some one on the side of me.

"Umm, just someone" I responded knowingly.

"Well what does he look like maybe I could help" the person said.

"What makes you think it's a guy?" I asked raising my left brow.

"Just a guess" I held in a small laugh.

"Well if you must know, he's about 6' 2", bad hair, big feet. Pretty damn ugly if you ask me, he always has wax sticking out of his hairy ears not to mention he stinks. Bad. Like my brothers old gym socks…from the 7th grade." I answered grinning all the while.

"You know your pretty mean for a girl" the guy said also grinning.

"Yeah, well for that comment id just have to add 'sexist pig' to my lovely description of you." I said turning to view the guy fully.

"Glad to be of help, Sis. How could I miss the chance to be slandered down to a tall bad hair, big feet , ugly, bad smelling turd" he said

"You forgot Hairy, wax filled ears." I added smartly and silence slowly took hold of us.

I looked at the guy. He looked back at me. He smiled sadly and I hugged him. Bending his head over mine, keeping our hug tight, the man whispered "How have you been, Angel."

"Real good Tai. Real Good." I replied back in the same tone.

"Great" he said as we let go of each other, I felt something wet touch my head. When I went to see his face, he had already looked away, so I went to the girls to say hi.

"Hey guys" I said somewhat shyly, shoving my hands in my pant pocket.

"Hey Kar" Sora said giving me a side hug. I guess I'm never gonna get rid of that nickname. She's the 3rd person to call me that today.

"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" Mimi said crossing her arms after hugging me. "Yeah I know the school didn't change the rules that much since we've left" Izzy continued.

"It doesn't matter" Tai answered for me. "Any way where are you two headed?" he said to Izzy and Mimi.

They both glanced at each other. "Well, my parents wanted us to go to there house" Mimi started. "And mine wanted us to go to theirs" Izzy continued. He seemed to be doing that often. "But we don't want to upset them and we want to stay together" the said in unison. "So we're going to a hotel." Mimi finished.

I blinked. Blinked again. And then said "You guys spend _way _to much time together" My phone than took the liberty of ringing. "Come on ill give you a ride" I said walking to the car "Someone's calling, Hold on" I said before quickly picking up the phone without bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Hello"

"Hey Kar, what are you up to." 'There goes the fourth person. Wait he knows my #?'

"Uh, well actually TK, I'm leaving the airport" I mumbled as I reached my car.

"The airport?" he asked confused

"Yeah, I had to pick up Tai and Sora. Jou's at an exam or something" I answered, unlocking my car with the button on my keychain.

"But Kari, Jou's here. He's talking to matt in the kitchen; here let me put him on – Hello"

"What are you doing there." I said walking away from listening range "You were suppose to pick Sora and Tai up" I questioned. I wasn't mad just curious.

"Are you serious, what time is it?" he asked. I think he sounded scared. I knew why too. Tai said lately Sora's been a bit moody.

"Its 8:57 Jou, don't worry about it, she's fine. In fact she thinks your taking an exam. Now as long as you let her believe that, there wont be any problems." I comforted him.

"Hey Kari what the hold up?" Tai called

"Ill be right there." I shouted back

"I hope your right, hey hold on Matt wants to talk to you – Hey, Ruby, you haven't told them I'm here yet have you?"

"No why" I asked. "Good. Listen I heard about what you and TK were talking about; a small reunion type thing, it's a great idea. I think we should do it and everyone would sleep here afterwards. My moms on a business tip and dads at the station. Jou's gonna call Yolei and Davis, are you in?" he asked

'This is becoming the best day in my life in the longest time.'

"Hell yeah, let me just drop by my house and get some clothes and we'll be right over."

"But wait won't that cause suspicion?" he questioned.

"You've got a point Blu-

"Kari come on were hungry but more importantly, I'M hungry. Kari. Kari don't ignore me. KARI!!!"

I clenched my teeth tightly "you hear that" I asked Matt "That's my sanity slipping out the window." I sighed "I'll think of something, but in the mean time you'd better make some of your world famous whatever before I kill your boyfriend"

"Kari he's doesn't like me lik- "buh bye Yamato" I said hanging up on him.

"KARI!"

"TAI! You do realize I'M the one driving right. So at any given moment I can just 'forget' to hit the breaks and speed on into oncoming traffic. Do you want that" I screamed at him, getting into the car, started the ignition and pulled the car out of the parking.

"No, but neither do you, that's why I'm not worried." He replied nonchalantly.

I looked at him. He was looking forward with a small smirk on his face. Than I turned back to the road.

"Jackass" I mumbled.

He looked at me. "I love you too"

Around 20 minutes had past and we still had about 5 or ten till we got to the apartment. Through out the entire drive so far they've been talking about stuff at college like the people, the grades they're getting and the teachers and how they swore particular ones were out to get them (Tai). I pretty much stood out of it, focusing only on the roads, as they had began to get slippery at certain streets cause of the snowfall. That was, of course, until Sora asked the one question that made me swerve slightly into the next lane and brought a big ass grin to my face.

"So Tai, when are you gonna ask Matt out?"

I swear I could not remember feeling so giddy in years. That feeling just grew as the conversation continued.

"Yeah I mean, everyone knows you like him, I mean except him" Mimi said, laying her head on Izzy's Shoulder.

I quickly took a glance at Tai and then back at the line that had began to form from the red light. His face at first was blank, but soon changed as he began to speak.

"You guys seem to forget that as much as I may like 'love!' him, he's never around, he doesn't like me which by the way, is the reason im trying to avoid this subject. Oh and did I mention he's NOT GAY!" he said, raising his voice at the last two words.

"At least, not openly" I said keeping my eyes on the road, turning right onto a one way, my street. The talking had ceased.

"What did you say?" Izzy asked. I could feel Tai's eyes burning into the side of my face.

"You heard me" I said, pulling in to the first parking space I could get.

"How do you know?" Tai asked.

"Ill be right back I'm just need to get some of TK's things that he left and bring them to him before we go." I said, getting out of the car. The passenger door opened as well, as Tai came out of it.

"Don't ignore me, Hikari"

I promptly rolled my eyes, and retorted "I'm not ignoring you, Taichi." I walked into the elevator that and old lady had just walked out of. He followed, standing in front of me as I jabbed the broken number 6.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"My best friend is his brother, how do you think I know." Yeah it was a lie but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. I hadn't had the heart to tell him how messed up our friendship was, that is ifyou could still call it one.

"Are you sure" he said hesitantly. I looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes. This was my older brother. The man who had taken over the name of 'Father' in my life. He looked so determined and yet so… susceptible to rejection.

"Tai look at me" I said. He complied. "I would never tell you anything this important, just to get your hopes up and your dignity squashed." I walked out of the elevator and proceeded down the hall, Tai walking beside me. " besides now you can finally stop wandering and ask him out" I continued.

"Okay, I'll do it once I see him. Im not doing this over the phone." He looked up to the ceiling, his face contorted into one of dejection. "Heh. Who know when the hell that will be." He stated, shrugging.

I smiled to myself. 'I do'. We began to slow down as we reached our door.

"Shit. I forgot the keys in the car. Sorry Tai but do you mind getting them for me." I said, giving him the 'eyes'.

"Alright ill be right back." He said running down the hall, stumbling quite literally into the elevator door. 'ouch' "Kari, is that you?" 'Mom's home' I looked back down the hall to tell Tai to come back but he had already left.

"Yeah mom, its me." She opened the door. She looked exhausted. "Hey mom" I said giving her a small hug.

"Where'd you go" she asked following me to my room.

"I went to the airport to pick up Tai and Sora" I explained, looking through my closet for one of my bags.

"Really where is he." She asked looking back at the front door, as if expecting him to come through at any moment.

"He just went downstairs to get my keys from the car. Hey mom, guess what? Everyone's home. Matt, Mimi and Izzy, they're all here. Matt's throwing a small get together cause he thinks only Tai and Sora are here. He doesn't know that I picked Izzy and Mimi up at the airport and that I'm bringing them with me so basically nobody but me know everything about what's going on. Oh and were all gonna sleep over there tonight. Do you mind, I just need to get back into something familiar again." I finished saying, filling up the bag I had found at the bottom of the closet with clothes and my journals and some other books to make my cover up look real.

Sniff, Sniff

I took a sharp look at my mother stopping what I was doing. I've had to much experience with that sound. "Mom what's wrong, why are you crying?"

She didn't try to hide the tears, if anything she let them out more. "Nothing dear, it's just. You're acting like a normal 16 year old girl" she said walking back out into the kitchen. 'She's been worrying me, she's been so depressed ever since what happened. I know she's trying to hide it but with something like that its hard… I should know.

"Kari, are you in here – oh hey mom" I heard Tai say. I decided to take the time Tai was using to catch up with mom to get changed into something else beside my damn uniform. I threw on a pair of baggy black khaki's and a blue short sleeve shirt with black fishnets underneath. I took out the choker that TK gave me at our 13th birthday party. It was a black ribbon with a silver angel hanging from it. On the back of the angel was the crest symbol of Light.

'Why cant things be as simple as back then?' I thought in the back of my head. "No" I said to myself. "I won't let it ruin tonight."

I put my hair in a low messy bun with a few strips of unintentionally falling on either side of my face. I looked in the mirror, debating whether or not I should put eye shadow on. After a moment I settled with just eyeliner and left to find Tai. He wasn't with mom so I checked his room and sure enough there he was sitting on his bed looking a picture frame.

"Hey I'm ready" he looked up. "Alright let's go" he said firmly, as he stood up he tossed the framed in the trash bin by his desk.

It was a picture of our father.

He walked out of the house and I followed. "so how are things between you and TK" he said taking my bag. "He's got a girlfriend Tai, nothing is going" I replied knowing exactly where this was leading to.

"Fine Kari, what's she like anyway?" I hesitated. 'What should I tell him' I hadn't told anybody but Matt and you saw he how reacted. Now imagine Tai. But I've been lying to everyone for so long; I can't do it any more. I mean. Maybe only about what happened.

"Angel what's up" He said concerned. I can't lie to him. He's been my rock for this past year... I just can't lie to him about my progress anymore. Or rather lack of.

"Do you really want to know about her" I asked him, slowing down a bit to let him catch up with me. If I'm thinking about something serious when I'm walking I usually walk fast. No Idea why.

"Well from the way your acting, I know I do." He said about to push the 'Down' button for the elevator.

"Don't" I said. "this is going to take a while and I don't want to talk about it in front of the others." He nodded and led the way to the stairs. There were 6 flights but from all of the walking in the digital world and the soccer practices I went with Tai to we'd be fine.

I sighed. "To everyone else she's this great person, funny, pretty nice you know the works. But towards me…"

"What. How does she treat you?" he asked. Tripping on one of the last steps.

I sighed again. "Tai, she seems to find the fact that I'm his 'Bestest Friend' threatening."

He groaned. " Okay, 1st off why and 2ndly why did I hear sarcasm in your voice when you said 'bestest friend'" he said raising a finger each time.

"I don't know. I think it may be because she knows how close we were or something and I said it like that because well.." it hurt me to say this " I think that because how I acted towards him; lying and mouthing of; I think that because I changed so much without any explanation, it just took it's toll on him so he focused on his new relationship. We rarely talk when we're in the halls and stuff but with Keiko on my ass its nothing like it used to be. With any of us, Yolei and Davis, too and yes Keiko used to be my friend." I said. I felt like crying but I'd done enough of that for one day. No need to worry him anymore than I already have.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you Angel, I really am, but you cant let her be the reason you don't try to reestablish your friendship with TK I mean what the worse you can do." He encouraged softly. "We can talk about the group later"

"Tai, she takes up all of his time and even in the rare moments that we find we can hold a conversation, she always finds us and cuts it short. She's even badgering me to stay away from him, she's a bitch Tai, a psychotic bitch. I've fought her twice already and one of those times was today. That's why I was late and before you ask I'm fine. And I didn't start it either. Tai the worse of the matter is that TK's not only oblivious to what's going on but he's madly in love with her and as much as it hurts I have to respect that" I said walking down the final flight, "but that doesn't stop the fact that sometimes I think id rather be blind so I didn't have to see them together"

I looked at him. He seemed to be deep in thought, so we walked the rest of the way in silence. "Kari" he said suddenly

"Yeah Tai"

" I understand what your saying completely, but I have one question to ask" he said seriously

"What is it?" I asked.

He averted his eyes away, and then back to me. " I know you say he loves her but Kari, the bigger question is … does she love him?" he asked looking over the passenger side of the car. Getting in after he said what he need to say.

For once. I didn't have an answer.

So I drove.

**_Hmmmm. I wonder what you guys think is gonna happen… honestly id really like to know. Id also like to know what you think so far of the progress I'm making with not only the story but my writing. Please be a helpful reviewer and don't be afraid to criticize. REVIEW!!!! _**

_**Hopeful.Light.Takari.**_


	5. Conversations

**Takeru's POV**

**Ishida/Takaishi Home 9:25P.M.**

I had just hung up the phone with Davis when Jou announced he was going to get some food for the party after he picked Davis and Yolei. Matt promptly ordered him to get junk food none of that 'heath food crap' as he not so kindly snapped when he saw Jou was going to reply.

I merely looked on as the old friends bantered on about the importance of Health/Junk food before Jou, who was uncharacteristically red in the face, left in a rage with the door open behind him. Moments after he returned to close the door. Sora must laugh whenever they fight cause if I were her there wouldn't be a day I didn't argue with Jou for that outcome… or would it be different. NEVER MIND!! COMPLETELY UNESSICARRY THOUGHT ENTERING MY MIND!

"Hey Squirt, why don't you go take a shower you really stink" Matt said, throwing the towel he used to dry a large pot at me. I quickly caught it, thanks not to my athletic ability but from years of experience.

Standing up and rolling my eyes in sequence, I simply flipped him off and walk to my room as he got his cooking utensils set up and ready to use. Apparently he was going to cook some food Empanadilla. It seemed weird to me that something with such a long name only needed a pot, a deep sauce pan and a fork, but I didn't stress on it. Anything my big brother makes is delicious.

Entering my room I noticed that it was in serious need of a cleaning. Of course it may come of odd that 'I' of all people have to clean my room but that I just notice it. The explanation for this is simply the fact that I don't sleep in my room. In fact I barely come in it. Usually I just sleep on the couch in the music room or outback on a patio chair, but since it IS winter lately I've been on the couch. I'm not sure if my parents know but seeing as how I've been doing this since we moved into this house about a year ago, I would think so.

Another thing you might find weird now that you know I haven't been sleeping there is that it's a mess in the first place. Well that's probably because when I do go in my room its to throw things in it. Like dirty clothes or things I don't want to get lost. But that seems to be in vain because as of this moment I have no idea what's in this room, and if my name hadn't have been on the door I would have walked back out thinking it was a storage room.

'Okay if I'm gonna find anything in this room let alone move in it I'm gonna have to clean it and if I'm gonna clean it I'm definitely gonna need some music.' I thought observing the disaster zone. Deciding that there was no way I was gonna find my CD case in the mess I reopened the door to my room and asked Matt if he had any I could borrow. He responded quickly

"Yeah actually I do" he said over the sound of boiling oil. " It's a demo of some of my new songs, it's in the left pocket of my coat. check it out and tell me how it is, I haven't heard yet."

"Alright thanks." I said moving over to the coat rack near the front door. Sure enough there was a blank CD in as clear case inside the left pocket along with gum and iridescent guitar picks. After I retrieved it I quickly moved back to my room to finish the task at hand.

Poping the CD into the Radio I found under an amazing large amount of gym socks, I programmed it to random, which has been an odd custom of mine for years, I place the volume on 28 (out of 32) and began cleaning.

Many songs had passed and trash bags placed near a single wall when I could finally say I had a floor. Exhaustedly I slumped my computer chair, rolled it around and glided to the bookcase I kept near the window. I paused for a minute gazing out to the sky which at this point of time had flurries of snow escaping from the high clouds. It was beautiful. 'But beauty never lasts' I thought to myself. 'Only in the mind does it.' Sighing I looked at the books in my hand and slowly began placing them in their proper places.

Standing up and surveying the room I decided to do exactly what Matt had suggested in the first place. Take a shower. Taking note of the song number it changed to before unplugging the radio to take it with me into the shower I grabbed a pair of clothes before setting of to the bathroom.

Stepping out of my room I found Matt taking a brown object out of the sauce pan. " I think you might have burned it" I said obviously catching him off guard as he visibly jumped.

"Damn, TK could you not do that while I'm cooking with HOT substances" he yelped, placing the object on a plate with many others. " And its not burnt that's the color its suppose to be!"

"Whatever, bro." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower and finish the CD and I'll be right out to help you. 'Kay?"

"Yeah that's fine Teek, so how do you like them so far?" he asked looking at me before quickly looking back at stove.

Knowing that he'd want an honest and critique like answer I told him "Well I liked a few of them but a lot of them aren't exactly up to par like your old albums, with a little tweaking I'm sure you can get them up to standard." I began to shuffle my feet a bit when he kept staring at me. I guess he noticed he was making me uncomfortable cause he looked off. I began walking to the bathroom once again this time making it.

About five minutes into my shower, about when I had began rinsing out the shampoo from my hair, I heard a familiar rhythm. I knew I had heard it years ago 'The first one Matt wrote! The one that he couldn't write any words for.' I thought to myself closing the water a bit so that I could hear it clearly.

_If I was drowning in the sea_

_Would you dive right in and save me?_

_If I was falling like a start_

_Would you be right there to catch me?_

_If I was dreaming of your kiss _

_Would you look right through me?_

'Did he?… is it..'

On the street I'm waiting

_In my heart it's raining_

_Your eyes.. Are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes.. Make me weak, I don't know why_

_Your eyes.. Make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bulletproof_

_Now I'm dancing on the roof_

_And everybody knows.. I'm into you_

'Holy Shit!'

_If my heart was sadder than a song _

_Would you still listen?_

_If my tears fell on you, one by one_

_Would you see them glisten_

_On the street I'm waiting _

_In my heart it's raining _

_Your eyes.. Are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes.. Make weak I don't know why_

_Your eyes.. Make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bulletproof _

_Now I'm just dancing on the roof_

_Every single thing you say makes me want to run away_

_Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on_

_You eyes.. Are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes.. Make me weak I don't know why_

_Your eyes.. Make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bulletproof _

_Now I'm just dancing on the roof_

_And everybody know… I'm into you …._

'he did..'

I quickly turned off the shower, put on my boxers and opened the door in search of my brother.

"I lost my inspiration out there."

I quickly turned around almost tripping on the rug, having completely unexpected him. Before I could say anything he continued.

"The only reason we made out there for so long is because I wrote so many songs while I was back here. There's nothing out there for me in the states. Everything that means anything to me is here in Japan. My family is here my friends…. Him. I stayed away so long because I hoped that if I waited long enough I'd find something else.. Someone else. That if I stayed I could get over him, I wouldn't have to feel this way when ever I'm around him, whenever I see him, whenever I THINK about him."

I could only stare on sympathetically at him. I knew he felt something for Taichi but I didn't know how deep it ran.

"Takeru. Even hundreds of thousands of miles away I couldn't get rid of him. I mean not that I wanted to get rid of _him, _just… just the _thing _that I feel about him." he paused, looking away from me, brushing his hand through his long blonde hair. I took this leeway to finally put my two cents in.

"So. You left for almost 2 years to try stop loving Tai." he looked at me sharply. "You really are an idiot aren't you?" he turned his head slightly to the side and then nodded.

That took me by surprise.

"Okay, obviously a love sick idiot cause you just agreed with me without arguing about it first." I sighed. "So. You wrote the song. I thought you said you couldn't write any thing over there"

Matt seemed to grin a little. "Yeah but I wrote that the day I decided on coming back. See the difference between that song and the others?. After I wrote that I knew I had made the right decision. Not for the band… but for me. Why live without the things that have given me that much happiness and creativity, you know?"

He moved from the place he was standing to the living room, With me following.

"And it wasn't exactly hard to convince the others. Reiko doesn't want to miss out on his daughters childhood and Emiko sure as hell wouldn't leave me alone about us taking as break so I knew he'd be fine with it. Kyoni really just wanted to get back to his girlfriend and Seiko… Seiko doesn't ever really care he says he felt we were gonna take a break soon anyway so.. Within that week we got the tickets packed our stuff told our Manager we were leaving and boarded the plane. You pretty much know the rest of the story"

As he finished off that last sentence I saw his right index finger twitch slightly. Dead give away that he was lying to me to some extent. Or rather keeping something from me.

"But Matt are you gonna record it onto your new CD?, Do you know how many girls will be heartbroken!" I said letting in no hint that I knew.

"No, im not gonna record it onto the new CD because A) I'm not sure if there will be one and B) Not until he hears it."

I didn't know what was more shocking. That my brother the world renown Rock Star was contemplating not continuing his career or that he was finally gonna tell my Former best friends brother; his best friend how much he loved him. In a **_SONG_** for that matter.

"Wh..What the Fu-"

"TK!"

"Sorry but,.. Matt music is your life how.. How could you think of not putting out another CD! How could you live without the thrill f being onstage! Pouring your heart out onto a song?!?" I asked incredulously.

Once again my brother grinned. "You've done it haven't you?"

"Done what?" I asked. 'Shit me and my big mouth'

"You sung before. On stage I presume?" he said, smirking now.

"You're an asshole you know that right" I said glaring. He simply laughed and shook his head.

"When?"

"Always." I answered cockily.

"Not that moron. When did you sing?" he said smacking the side of my head.

"Do I have to?" The look on his face answered my question. "Fine it was about 3 years ago. Remember that day after our party we went out early morning and didn't come home till late. And when we did you guys said we were glowing and Tai swore if we did anything wrong he'd kill me? Well that night we went to this under age club called 'Kasumi' one thing led to another and Kari and I were on the stage singing song after song." I paused for a moment remembering that day and laughed a bit "That's what caused us to go so crazy over music that year."

"Crazy? More like obsessive kid. You should've seen you guys it was like having a bunch of mini-me's around me." Matt commented "So."

"So What?"

"You felt it." I guess he could tell by the look on my face I had no idea what he was talking about cause he continued.

"You felt the music. You felt it the way a musician feels it. Like it's a part of them, like instead of blood flowing through your veins its music. You felt it." He stated frustrated that I didn't get it at first, then calming down as he explained.

"Oh… that. I guess so. I just felt so alive. So enthusiastic about life. But singing doesn't get you into a good college, sorry, that's why I took up basketball. Besides I think I'd rather write or something you know make mom happy."

It was true. Singing felt great. But mom wanted me to go to college and dad wanted at least one of his sons to have athletic abilities so I figure I could just combine them and in the end still get something I might like.

"TK, Mom and Dad will support you either way. You don't need to follow their aspiration for you. You need to follow yours. I don't care if its music or writing hell I don't even care if its sports and you know how much I hate them. All I care is that its what you _really_ want, what you _feel_ will be good for you not just because it makes good money but makes _you_ fell good." Matt said to me.

"But Matt, what if I choose the wrong thing. What If I choose sports when I'm really meant to be a.. a… a mathematician or something."

"TK if I know one thing its that there is no way in hell that your meant to be a mathematician. None. Ever." he said seriously with just a hint of mirth in his eyes.

"I'm being serious Matt." I said desperately.

He looked at me oddly and said "I know so was I" I punched him on the arm to show him I wasn't playing around anymore.

"Fine, look TK I was lucky to find music as early as I did and pursue it also. But that doesn't mean it gonna be a musician all my life. I mean I DO have a back up plan kid. didn't I tell you im taking online classes?"

This must seriously be 'Shock TK Half To Death' day. My brother Yamato Ishida. Take classes. _Willingly! _

"Don't look at me like that Takeru. We do share the same mother." I heard him say.

"Sorry, its just.. Whoa. And you have time for it even on tour??" I asked.

"Well yeah its pretty accessible when you have a laptop and wireless internet. Besides living with Dad got be use to night owl activities." he explained.

_**RING Knock Knock**_

'**_Hey guys I'm here open up' _**

'**_Davis get over here and help Jou with the bags'_**

'**_Whoops sorry 'lei'_**

'**_I never thought I'd see the day where Davis and Yolei could talk to each other without arguing.'_**

"I better get that" he said getting up from the couch. "we'll continue this conversation later alright"

"Okay" ' im gonna have a lot to think about now.' I sighed and stood up to get dressed befor greeting the people who were once mybest friends

-

**A/N i just had to fix a small mistake i made at the end of the page! anew chapter will be up soon!**

So how was the 5th installment compared to the others? Was it better was it worse? Have I improved at all? What about Grammar? Or the chapter plot in general ?? Oh and SORRY on how long it took. The next chapter should either be Matt or Tai im not sure yet on and ….

DISCLAIMER: the song Your Eyes belongs to Alexz Johnson and/or the makers of Instant Star.


	6. Conversation Pt2

-1Something inevitable about going into a place your rarely in is that it's always like a treasure hunt with out the actual 'hunt'. In fact, you usually find things quite unexpectedly. Like for example the sock you were looking for that one school day that made you late and your right foot cold because you never did figure out where it got. Or maybe an old ticket stub to a movie you went to _years_ ago that was really bad but you had a great time because of who you were with. Or maybe, just maybe as rarely as you even go into that room, you'll find a piece of you or rather a piece of who you were that you lost on the way to now.

_Narrator's PoV_

_Ishida/Takaishi Home - 10:27 P.M._

Turning the knob of my room door TK was greeted by the fresh smell of clean citrus fruit and clean linen. He leisurely began walking to his dresser which stood directly across from his desk and right from the bed. After choosing to where a simple white long sleeved shirt with a green button up over it with beige cargo pants, he began to make my way back out to greet Davis and Yolei and just as he was about to put his hand on the knob he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

'What's that?'

Turning his head TK saw that behind his closet door was a box. It wasn't out of the ordinary, he knew he had left some boxes yet to be unpacked when they first moved here a year a go but he thought he had got to them all earlier today.

Sighing softly, he retrieved the heavily taped box and carried it to his desk and began to rip it over with a pen found in one of the drawer. It was reasonably small compared to the other ones, about 15 inches at each side, but it was heavier than most. When he finally got the fold of the box open he gasped.

Inside of the box were what looked like 9 books and 3 photo albums and other small papers and trinkets.

"How could I have forgotten about these.." He murmured softly. Sitting down, he brought the box to his lap and fingered at the items gently. One be on he took them all out and placed them on top of the desk into a neat pile. Out of the 9 books, only 3 had names, authored by none other than N. Takaishi, other wise known as his mom. 2 of the remaining six were actually his journals and the rest were his telling of their adventures in the Digital World.

A few years back, just after he turned 13, he had began writing the stories down so that the new dig destined and Kari who had not been at most of them could know what happened with out him or the older digidestined having to retell them orally.

After he had completed the first adventure; when they got there, till when they, all eight 8 of them, left the Digital world for those four years, TK had planned on stopping seeing as how every one knew the rest of the story but after about two or three weeks he just had to write. So he did. TK wrote all about the new times with our digimon, and how Kari and himself adjusted with Davis being leader instead of her brother(which was crazy!) and how Mimi, Izzy, Sora, and our brothers weren't there anymore to guide us one on one. He had also written about what happened out side of the digital world. Like how we dealt with each other and other new people that crossed our path during that year.

When he wasn't writing the stories, he was writing in journals. He hadn't written in one before but his thoughts were becoming overwhelming and he knew he couldn't write in the books were everyone could see them. As time passed, his writing had improved and his drive increased. He finished the new adventure just weeks before the second anniversary of MaloMyotismon's defeat and planned to show the DD when they met up. But unfortunately they couldn't and he never got to tell them because the week after would be Matt, Sora, Tai, and Izzy's Graduation and then the final summer of the DD's, as a whole.

As he placed took out the last item, a photo album, he hesitated his motions and then began to bring it in the direction of his chest, unlike what he did with the others, and opened it to the first page.

On the Cover page was a quote that he had picked out.

"_Today is made of yesterday, each time I steal toward rites I do not know, waiting for the lost ingredient, as if salt or money or even lust would keep us calm and prove us whole at last."_

_-__A__nne Sexton_

On the next two pages were two group picture the second being larger than the first. On the left was the original copy of the picture Andromon had taken 9 years ago and on the right was one that was taken of the entire group shortly after we had defeated MaloMyotismon. The entire album was filled with both individual and semi group pictures of all of the digidestined out of a course of 7 years. Kari and Keiko had helped him make it around the time the older kids left to college although he and Kari did most of the work after Keiko left for vacation.. They had spent that entire summer going to everyone's house asking parents for some pictures to put in it, they even paid for Mimi's parents to FedEx some.

Kari slept over twice then. He couldn't sleep either time.

Flipping carefully through the pages as not to rip them, he came across a picture of him and Kari.

'I never saw this one before.' he murmured. It seemed to him that it was taken in just before Kari had found out about her parents impending divorce. Gently pulling the picture of the page he checked the back for a date and was affirmed correct. The date was 11/17/04.

The picture showed TK hugging her from behind lifting her up while she laughed trying to get down. TK remembered that day well. It was one of the last days he saw heard her laugh let alone smile, for just over a month later she left to live with her father right on Christmas night. What also helped was the fact that it was quite possible that it was the first picture of they took with their new piercing.

A few weeks back TK had gotten his (your right) brow done and she had gotten her left (your Right) bottom lip. Needless to say their families were mad (although TK swore he saw Matt was grin on more than one occasion when talking about it.)

Spending so much time at the Ishida/Takaishi residence constantly when Matt's band was practicing had one hell of an influence on them and on occasion Kari had joined in. It in fact got to the point where the Kari practically forced him to teach her how to play Matt's old electric guitar. Which by the way he ended up having to buy her an acoustic so she wouldn't end up taking his, and really the only reason he didn't give her it was because he got it from Matt. Not that he minded really. After seeing the way she lit up at that club 'Kasumi' he couldn't bear it if he couldn't get it for her.

Slowly he began to trace the lining of her face with the tips of his fingers. 'Why did things have to change.. What happened to us Hika?' he thought to himself when he heard the door open.

"Hey, Teek, come on, Davis and Yolei are here." Matt paused. "Squirt have you been crying" he asked in a concerned voice.

"What?" TK asked out loud before putting his own hand to his face and feeling thin tracks of what could only be his own tears. 'Shit' he thought, wiping his face dry with the corner of his sleeve while trying to close the album with his other hand before Matt could take notice.

"Whats that" Matt said, taking said album from his brothers hands. The saying "You Spoke Too Soon" seemed to taunt TK's mind.

"Okay" Matt said slowly, sitting himself down on my bed. "Lets play catch up, what happened while I was away because I find no reason for you to be crying at a picture of you and your best friend of almost 9 years."

_Matt's POV_

_Ishida/Takaishi Home - 10:35 PM_

Tk sighed and pushed back into his desk chair. "Kari's Parents got a divorce 2 years ago, she moved with her father for a year and a few months and the she came back all of a sudden. We wrote in the beginning be after time her letters became few and far between. When she came back she seemed different and definitely not in a good way. She hated being alone but being with most people. She wouldn't talk she seemed real depressed. She didn't laugh, she didn't smile and whenever I asked what happened or what was wrong she would look at me before telling me to leave her alone. And after a while.. I did.

'Why didn't she tell me?'

Now we only talk occasionally in the halls like we did today but the last time before that was three weeks ago. In fact we spoke more today than any other. Matt I don't know what to do I've never been so close to someone and yet feel as far away as I do with her. I _need _to find out what happened to her I _need_ to get back in her live… I .. I feel like there's this empty place where she use to be and I _don't_ want to feel it anymore." he sighed hard. I barely even got to open my mouth to say something before I was interrupted.

"Even though its been years since our relationship was normal, I'm still unaccustomed to not having her by my side or being able to go to her without having to wonder if this person is gonna sell me out or judge me, and knows what I mean without having to draw out a fucking map. She just knows. She's always been able to understand me even when I couldn't understand myself. I know it sounds like I'm holding out my expectations high but. When she was my best friend. I just .. I felt whole. Like that was the way it was _suppose _to be. And I don't just mean friendship-wise, like 'oh, ive got the perfect best friend, now I have to find the perfect girlfriend.' -

'Hmm' I thought to myself. 'For someone who thinks of Ruby as 'Just a Friend', he has some pretty damn strong feelings about her… and a hell of a lot to say. Who's he trying to kid?'

-No. I mean if I never found that perfect girl for me.. I'd be okay. Because I'd have her with me, It's Kari."

He pauses, so I wait to see if he'll continue. Once again I open my mouth but quickly close in case I'm cut off. Moments passed and TK began to look at me funny. It was probably because I was looking at him the same way.

"What? Aren't you gonna give me some advice or tell me what im doing wrong.?" He asked shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sorry," I replied. " I was just wondering if you were gonna pass out from lack of oxygen. Did you breath even once during that entire time?"

His brows quickly knitted together, something I know all to well. In fact, I believe mom told me it was male dominated family trait on her side of the family. It roughly translates into anger.

"Matt did you even listen to what I said?" he questioned hotly.

"Of course I did. I'm just trying to word my response in a way that wont make you try to hit me, ive had enough abuse for today."

"Just say it, Damnit!" He shouted.

"Well…"It takes a lot for my little brother to get angry, so naturally I'm a tad bit wary… especially since im a scrawny musician and hes a tall basketball player who can quite possibly break every one of my fingers.

"Matt!"

"It's about your girlfriend." I conceded.

"What about Keiko?" he said. As his eye brow twitched. Another indicator of anger within my brother.

"Uhhh"

"Matt I SWE-"

"ARGGH, Takeru your girlfriends a BITCH!!" I bellowe. I was sure that the guys could hear it from the living room.

Silence seemed to overcome us.

"I know."

SOO! I am SOO sorry for being so late but hopefully my progressing writing skills makes up for it! Thanks to those who reviewed!

:LK


	7. Everything Has Changed

To those out there who are still hanging on to this fic what do you think I should do? Keep on the way I am and average out at 3000 words per chapter but with random postings or should i try to put up smaller posts every 2 or 3 weeks? honestly let me know cause i don't want to let this one sink like the other two. My cable and internet doesn't work so I should have some time on my hands to finish this chapter out and start a new one if I don't go Potter Crazy!

_I apologize for how long it has been taken me to get chapters out! Hopefully the time I spend without my internet fix will be a productive one. It's Monday right now and im done with this one; chapter seven , my Internet has only been down since Saturday and I finished this in one night. I'm quite proud of myself actually. _

_The bill will be paid for Comcast on Thursday so ill either get it back then or on Friday… for the first time in my life I could care less when they put it back on! I've finally finished writing from the horrid outline I had of this story in a notebook. Eh! I will never let myself be compelled to do that again! I stopped writing in it on November 28 last year! __**Now that I feel confident enough that I'm capable to write this story with out it (Eh!!!) I believe it will be much easier for me to9 get chapters out so watch out! And if I ever just stop writing for more than 3 weeks someone just kick my ass via email or review!**_

**ATTENTION!!! I WILL BE GOING BACK IN TO EDIT OUT THE TIME BUT FROM NOW ON EVERY CHAPTER WILL FOLLOW THIS ONES TIME PATTERN.**

**-----------**

**Taichi Kamiya 8:40 P.M. **

**Hikari's Car.**

**-----------**

"..."

'Its too quite'

"..."

'Waaaay too quite.'

"..."

'Damnit. There's no way I can do it..'

"..."

"TAI!!!!"

'Damnit, I knew it was to quite.'

"Damnit, Tai, Couldn't you wait till we got to TK's house to let it out?!" Sora exclaimed rolling down the windows as snow began to fall

into the car.

"Close that window Sora I don't want my baby to get dirty with all that snow!" Kari stated firmly.

"How could it get dirty? its SNOW!"

"I don't care! if enough comes in then it'll condensate into water and then it'll smell all funky and i just fixed this car up so unless your gonna pay for a new interior CLOSE THE WINDOW!!" Kari shouted the last part, while pulling into a long street with a few houses on it. Once she passed 3 houses she took out her phone and began to push buttons.

"Wow Kar! calm down! you never used to get like this before." said Izzy.

The car swerved slightly but I guess either no one in the back noticed or just blamed it on the phone being a distraction, cause they went on talking.

'Things have changed... Nothings like it was before.'

"How long until we get there?" Sora asked. "I really need to use the bathroom and I'm so freaking hungry Tai's hair is beginning to look appetizing."

"It isn't trust me.. I tried about ten minutes ago.. Tastes kind of spicy" I said while making a face. It really did taste odd.

The car began to slow down and then stopped directly in front of what looked like a miniature mansion that way blue and white and had a large yard. Peering over to the side I could see a three car garage with only one car parked in it. Where we are? I have no idea. Apparently the others didn't either because none of them got out of the car and Mimi asked Kari where we were exactly.

Kari who had also not gotten out from her seat though she had turned of the car, simply stared at the place through the passenger door window before speaking.

"You guys haven't been home in quite a while" She said.

What did that mean. who lived here?

"This" Kari said, while opening her door and us following suit. "is the Takaishi/Ishida Home"

"What?" I exclaimed. What did this mean? Ishida/Takaishi?

Kari continued.

"Ms. Takaishi and Mr. Ishida got remarried.. They bought this house before I came back home."

"You guys stay here for a few minutes so we can surprise TK" she said looking to Mimi and Izzy. They nodded and got back in the car to stay warm.

Looking back at Sora and I, she said "Let's go"

Sora ran and I was right behind her.

**-----------**

**Takeru Takaishi**

**8:40 pm**

**Ishida/Takaishi Home**

**-----------**

"ARGGH, Takeru your girlfriend's a BITCH!!" he bellowed. Jou, Yolei and Davis had to have heard that.

Silence seemed to overcome us.

"I know."

A look of confusion came over my brother's face. I could tell what he was thinking. He's thinking 'then what's he doing with her?'.

"What do you mean you know, Takeru" he said sounding angry.

"I mean, I know. I know that Keiko is a bitch, Yamato"

"So what the hell are you doing going out with her? If you know that she's a bitch then break up with her!" he yelled getting up from the bed.

'what the fuck' I thought to myself, as my brows knit in anger.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!, where do you get off calling her a bitch? You've met Keiko?" I said, standing up from my seat.

Matt seemed to stagger before answering. What the hell was going on.

"Keiko is Reiko and Seiko's younger sister. You know, my band mate's? I was dropped of at the high school by Reiko and his wife, Emiko when they picked her up. She was in a fight with some girl before I met up with Kari.."

"What girl" I asked, cutting him off. His face was one of alarm. "You know who she was fighting with don't you? Who was it Matt?"

If Keiko was getting into another fight I had to know. I heard something about her fighting before but Keiko claims that they're just rumors. I'm not quite sure about that.

"I can't tell you. They made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone." he said putting his hands up, as if to hold back anymore questions I may have.

This is beginning to aggravate me. He hasn't been here for over two years and yet he thinks he knows me like back then.

"but TK if you know that she is such a bitch why are you of all people with her?"

"Argh! God Damnit Matt! What the hell does that MEAN? 'You of all people' Why does everyone say that to me whenever I do something they aren't use to? Why can't people accept the fact that people change. I can't always be sweet and innocent, Matt. I'm turning 17 in less than a week, things have changed since you and everyone else left! You waited 2 years too long. I make my own decisions now, I've made mistakes, Matt. Shit happens, life goes on and me and everyone else you left here have grown up without the rest of you. So don't go on as if you know everything about me because to many things have happened for you to understand it all just through airwaves or emails. It's too complicated."

Silence.

Out of all the times I've ever wanted to make my brother speechless this was not it. At least I finally let it all out. Well at least to Matt.

The message alert went of on my cell phone as Matt stared at me, still standing. He seemed overwhelmed, but it does him right. I reached for the phone on one of the empty boxes that still lay on my floor.

I flip my cell open and went to my inbox. It was from Kari..

'Were on your street, Tai's Hungry.' was all that it said.

"They're here" I said steadily, leaving him in the room to tell the others, closing the door behind me. Not even a confrontation like that would stop me from ruining a surprise.

Jou was in the living room filling the bowls with different types of junk food's. Twinkies, Ho Ho's, a large bag of M&M's and Skittles and of course a variety of chips were all in individual bowls on the coffee table.

Yolei and Davis on the other hand were tending to whatever Matt had left in the kitchen..Or rather Yolei was tending to the food and Davis was tending to her. This of course led them to the couch.

'that is so wrong' I though to my self moving to the door way just as the door bell rang.. Again.. And again.

"Coming" I shouted, reaching for the handle. When I opened it seemed as though two blurs ran past me.

"what the hell" I said looking in their direction.

"I told you" I heard Kari say.

I turned my head to look at her and stood stunned. That. Wasn't the boys uniform.

"What" she asked, sounding timid. It was a bit out of place. She had sounded like she use to. But that was so far away from where they were now that it seemed foreign to me now.

It took me a minute to realize I hadn't said anything to her and she was staring at me.

"Oh! Um, sorry, I'm just not use to seeing you out of the boy's uniform"

"Oh" she said, looking down at what she was wearing.

"Not that I don't like what your wearing or anything I just-"

"It doesn't matter. Can I come it's freezing." she said, cutting me off.

"yeah sorry, come in" she did pounding the snow off her boots.

I shut the door thinking 'this is gonna be a long night'

------------

Taichi Kamiya

8:47pm.

Ishida/Takaishi Home

------------

Right when I got in the house the smell of food led me to the kitchen. When I walked out the door another slammed shut. I looked out to see if everything was okay and saw that the front door was still open with Kari and TK staring at each other.

"Is she okay" I heard someone say.

"Jou, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to return something of theirs, is Sora alright? Why did she run to the bathroom" he asked worryingly, while readjusting his glasses. He didn't need to.. It was just a habit of his.

"I don't know she's been doing that a lot in the past few weeks." I told him. His eyes seemed to narrow a bit and as he left to go check on Sora. It wasn't until then that I noticed that there were two figures on the couch.

"Hey guys what are you doing here.. And so close… are you two holding hands?" I exclaimed, as Yolei and Davis in turn blushed.

"Were here to welcome you guys home" Yolei answered for them.

"Well it seems you two are right at home, huh" I said, while laughing.

"Leave them alone Tai" I heard someone say as a door opened. I looked to my right sharply upon hearing the voice.

'No fucking way'

There he was. Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. The man who stole my heart and was always on my mind. The man I could never be with. Even though Kari says he's gay that doesn't automatically mean that he feels for me the way I feel for him. Besides he's an international rock star that I haven't even talked to in over a year.

"What the hell are you doing here" I cried out.

He of course looked at me with those deep blue eyes and that sexy smirk he always seemed to have. " I do believe I live here" he said.

"Oh" was my reply. What a vocabulary I have huh? I attend college 24/7 for 2 and a half years and all I an utter out is a measly 'oh'. Great.

"It took you long enough to come home Mr. Rock Star." I said. His smirk turned into a small smile before he enveloped me into a hug.

"I think he lost the directions" Kari said joining the conversation. She was standing a full three feet from TK with her cell out. I knew exactly who she was calling.

"Matt is that you" Sora said, slapping Jou's hand away from her.

"Yeah Sora its me.. Are you alright you look a bit pale?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sora sighed, making it obvious she was frustrated. "Yes, now will everyone stop asking me that!"

"They're only asking because they care about-" Yolei was cut off by the door bell.

Out of the corner or my eye I saw confusion cross the two brothers face.

"I wonder who that could be" Matt wondered aloud, walking to the door.

Oh how devious my little sister has become.


	8. CHANGE CHAPTER TITLES!

-1_**MAJOR NEWS!!! **_

_I will be temporarily putting this Fic on hold so that I can **EDIT AN REVISE **the damage me and that damned notebook have done. No major things will be changed except mistakes I made with years and of course the severely tragic beginning chapters. It shouldn't take more than a week or two so..! During this time I will be writing chapter nine.. This one is disappointingly short… _

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING:**

**Khgirl08, felinefairy100, HopeDragon, Demonic-Shinigamikitsune, and blessed-with-a-curse.**

----------------

Koushiro Izumi.

8:52pm.

Hikari's Car.

----------------

I could see my breath in the air. Was it really that cold? It didn't feel like it… but than again I do have gloves and layers on.

The fact that Mimi is shivering while looking longingly at the house confirmed my theory.

"Are you cold" I asked her. She looked away from the house and focused in on me before nodding shyly. Smiling I pulled her to me and she hugged my waist, resting her head between the crook of my neck…

The subtleties of familiarity.

This was all the I really needed. Knowledge was one thing.. But the woman you love in your arms. That is what makes life worth living.

I reached into my coat pocket for Mimi's phone which had begun to vibrate softly, but instead, I rest my hand on the box next to it. It was small, felt of velvet and could easily be palmed.

'I wonder if she feels the same way.' I thought as Mimi began to shift.

"Is that the phone?" she asked softly, looking at me with her large brown eyes.

I smiled back at her. "Yeah," I said. "I think so."

----------------

Daisuke Motamiya

8:56pm.

Takaishi/Ishida Home.

----------------

Not only is it awkward to be in TK's house, but it's even more uncomfortable to be in his house when Matt, Tai, Sora and Jou are here. Talk about luck. Not that it's a bad thing.. I mean I've missed them but… they've missed so much… and at times it feels like they stayed away willingly.

It's seems selfish, but I wish they would have been around more often. I know they had their futures to think of… but they seem to have let us go from their friends of the present.. To those of the past.

I spent the sophmore year gradually losing all of my friends. An entire summer trying to figure out how it all went wrong, the next year trying to figure out what to do and then when I finally made the decision to try to get everyone back together.. I'm shot down on the first try. And that made me want to give up.. I nearly did.

It took me the entire summer before senior year, plus some, to get the nerve and determination to argue my way back into a friendship… and recently a relationship.

I'm not saying that I regret anything that took place for me to get where I am here and now.. I'm just saying that it would have been more bearable to have gone through it with their help. A lot less painful too.

Hopefully this little reunion will help get us all back on track.. But from the looks of TK and Kari.. It's gonna take some time.

'was that the door?'

---------------

Jou Kido.

8:57pm.

Takaishi/Ishida Home.

---------------

What was wrong with Sora? She hadn't told me about being sick before.. But Tai said..

'is it possible?' I thought to myself, 'is it possible it's more than just a cold?'

We had been… 'together' a few weeks ago when I surprised her on her birthday by going to the apartment she and Tai lived at in Tokyo, but we used protection..

'that doesn't mean anything, and you know it!'

And if she was pregnant.. What did _that_ mean? Sora's only in her Junior year at school and I've just begun my year long internship at Tahoka Medical Center..

'we'll think of something' I thought as the doorbell rang.


	9. Chapter 9

I have been a horrible author to all of my To Pieces has been the one that I have tried to take care of the most as all of the others are forever remaining is the dust that has settled upon them. I wont lie. I want soooo badly to finally finish this story but I want it to be up to par with ones ive have read. I tend to make every other story ive read here (dont askt how many because I wouldnt even be able to tell you..X=l ) like gold in comparison to mine. I know that that makes little sense as in groing as a writer or a human being you must first put yourself out there to fail. And when you do you do it all over again until you succeed. Like I said before I have had every intention of finishing this fic and I believe I will. Bu as im sure at least one of you know the woes of loosing 1 chapter that you hold dearly and are exponetially proud of and for those who dont just imagine. Now imagine it when you loose two. I currently have been avoiding my usb like the plauge as it holds on it the skeleton of the next two chapter/rewrite of this story. The icon is there but it does not open to my work. The worse prt is that there were two copies. One on my usb and the other on my computer at my mothers house.... that my mothergave the person whom was fixing it the go-ahead to delete everything. After I told her I had to take things out... I didnt even realize it until I strted up the computer that EVERYTHING on it was_ GONE. _Needless to say that wont hppen again.

But what I am trying to say is that. While I will try to resume as quickly as possible(i'm lazy and a gemini... get the picture) this will definitely not be done even in a years time. I have finally secured my senior status (a year late with summer school and a full scehdule with out lunch) so that means... extremely infrequent postings. Although im sure you are all use to that by now. I wish I had the determination motivation to do this as I want to as well as the devil-may-care attitude to allow me to just f***ing post even if it isnt great.

In my ony month of vaca ill be sue to start typing it out (got a laptop now^_^) wether it be from the beginning or a continuation im not sure.

Until then

:LK - :LunarKasumi


End file.
